Passed On
by Dancing Feather
Summary: Tsunade passed the necklace on to Naruto, thinking he would be the one to break the curse. But after she dies the curse goes to it's next host. And the host has given his necklace away :drabble oneshot:


Naruto and all of the characters that go along for the ride belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Passed On**

"_W-what's this?" she looked up at him from where she was sitting on the porch. The sun was just setting, and they decided to have their evening meal outside._

"_What does it look like?" he dangled the object in front of her and gave his ever childish grin, one that never seem to fade in time. Eventually, she gave a small smile back._

"_But Naruto, this- this is your necklace..."_

"_I want you to have it."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts," he placed it around her neck before kissing her on the forehead, "You're my fiancée an__d you are going to wear one of the most precious things to me."_

"_But didn't the late Tsunade give this to you?"_

"_It's my good luck charm," he ruffled her hair in her protest, "So don't lose it, okay?"_

**She was lying in pieces in front of him.**

He wanted to run over to embrace her, but there wasn't much to embrace. While most of her laid upon the grassy ground, there were still parts hanging off of tree limbs. If it weren't for the necklace laying among the lumps of flesh, he wasn't sure he would've ever recognized her. It was raining, always raining. Funny, how she loved it so much...

The rain had cleaned most of the blood away. Walking softly over, he reached out to grab the head by the hair but what only came up was part of the scalp and skull while the rest of the head began to flatten to lack of support. He felt bile rising up into his throat, he swallowed it back, but the acid taste still came.

"_**So, the title of Hokage is now yours."**_

_Pale eyes scanned over the remodeled room and then over to the desk. A sharp eyebrow rose to the one behind the desk, feet propped up with a chair leaning dangerously far from the comfort zone. Disorganized and rude... he hadn't changed._

"_Sooo... What do ya think?" he raised his hands as if it were a showcase, "Pretty snazzy, eh?"_

"_Naruto-sama-"_

"_No." he pushed his chair forward and slapped his hands on the desk, scattering the few papers and shoved a finger in his guard's direction, "No sama. Got it?"_

"_But my lord-"_

"_None of that either," he crossed his arms in a fake pout, "It doesn't taste good in the mouth."_

"_What do I call the great Hokage then?" the blond grinned as he saw amusement flicker in the Hyuuga's eyes._

"_Whatever the hell his name is."_

"_As your assigned protector for life, Naruto..." he bowed letting his long dark hair fall over his shoulders, "what do you wish me to do?" the blue eyes narrowed, he resisted the urge to correct another conduct that had been bashed in his friend's head since childhood. _

"_I want you to get me a damn soda."_

**Maybe he would wake up.**

He had dreamed of being a Hokage so long, what made him think he finally made it? It didn't come with a flashy bang or with a peace treaty, but the pain and sorrow of losing yet another loved one. Her body burned into ashes and thrown off of the mountain and into the wind. It was not how he planned to take the title.

This was not how she was going to die.

They were just starting to live together, her furniture and objects with sentimental value were already sharing the same space as his. It wasn't hard, it was not like he owned a lot of things. And it was better in the long run, there was room for when they decided to have a family. They were going to get married, and that asshole was going to recognize him once and for all. Apparently becoming Hokage still wasn't good enough for some people... Wait, he wasn't Hokage.

If he's not Hokage, then she's not dead.

It took about twenty minuets, but he finally made her face recognizable again. He wanted to stroke it, but feared that it would ruin all of his hard work.

"You kept your promise," he began to wail, "but you did not give me a chance to keep mine!"

"Naruto-" a voice broke his concentration. "I'm sorry I failed-"

"No."he stood up and looked up into the rainclouds.

"No?"

"You will address me as Naruto-sama." their eyes met for a brief moment, and he noticed that the spark was gone from the blue, "Come with me Neji, we have work to do."

_**He wasn't himself.**_

* * *

To those new to reading my stuff, if you find a grammatical or spelling error, please do correct me. I do not get mad at people who only want to help improve my writing.

I gave some clues to who the girl is but I left it obscure enough that if you wish it was some other girl (like Sasuke) go right ahead. Dream your prefect tragedy couple people, whatever makes you happy.


End file.
